As The Sun Goes Down
by Princess Aurora Rose
Summary: As the sun goes down, passions fly high for the 3 couples: Clary and Jace, Simon and Isabelle, and Jordan and Maia. These are three short stories of moments between the couples as the sun goes down. Mainly Clary/Jace.
1. Chapter 1

_I've never wanted anyone but you. _The words vibrated in Jace's head as he lay at the Institute, in his bedroom. It was late afternoon; the sun was shining small but powerful rays as it was going down. A desire to see Clary, to touch her, kiss her, awoke in him and he got up out of his bed, and went to stand over by his moderately sized window.

He opened the window and hopped up onto the sill in one smooth, graceful moment. He closed his eyes, envisioning himself landing safely on the ground below. He threw himself out into the open air, falling, then landing like a cat in the soft patches of grass and weeds that inhabited the yard. Since returning from Idris, the Lightwoods hadn't had much time to do yard work. A small movement caught his eye as he looked up at the old cathedral. Isabelle's swish of black hair was visible from her window for a moment, but it was long enough for him to know that she'd seen him jump. He grinned and quickly set off down the sidewalk, hoping to catch a cab.

Clary stood in her old room, her worn easel set up amid the ruthless clutter. Her mother had found a way to retrieve their things, but other than her bed, she hadn't set anything else up. In the past few days she had been caught up with drawing Jace. After being with him, that night with the fireworks, she had decided that something needed to be done about the lack of times she had really and seriously painted him. She was only on the first few steps of the portrait-sketching the basic outlines of his jaw and cheekbones. It was taking longer than expected-she hadn't seen him in 3 days. Mayrse hadn't wanted him to leave the house-nor any of her children for that matter. She and Jocelyn had agreed that the teenagers needed some time at home, after all the excitement. Clary set down her paintbrush in defeat and sat on her bed. She was _starving_.

Jace climbed up the rusty fire escape, hoping no one would see him. He finally found her window. She was inside her room, staring up at the celing. It seemed she had fallen asleep. He climbed in, and took her in his arms, cradling her against his chest. She sighed and he brushed her red hair back from her face. She slowly opened her eyes, widened when they saw Jace. She slowly smiled and sat up in his embrace.

"I've missed you." She said quietly.

"Who wouldn't?" Jace joked. She stood up and stretched, and blushed when her stomach rumbled loudly. Jace laughed.

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms rested on her hips and they stood for a moment like that, until Jace's stomach rumbled too.

She kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"That place in Chinatown? 32 street?" She asked with a smile. He nodded, and she began to push him out of her room so she could change.

She stripped off her paint splattered tank top and jeans and put on a blue top, a little less casual, and some clean jeans. Running a hairbrush through her hair, she pulled on her green converse, opened the door, and took Jace's hand. He paused.

"I forgot something." He said, and Clary looked up to him.

He kissed her slowly, softly on her lips. He small hands wound in his silky hair and suddenly his arms wrapped around her, crushing her into him, and their kisses turned hurried, desperate, strong.

Clary broke away, trying to breathe, as Jace kissed along her collarbone. She pulled his face back up to hers and he pushed her up against the wall of the apartment, running his hands through her soft red hair, drinking in every part of her. He could feel her small, warm hands running underneath his shirt and smiled. They broke apart, gasping.

Jace grinned.

"As much as I want to continue this, I am quite hungry."

Clary laughed, and took his hand.

After the couple had passed Luke and Jocelyn's interrogation, they walked through the twilight to Chinatown. They had a nice time, getting some alone time for the first time in a while. Jace walked her back reluctantly, knowing that he would have to leave as soon as they reached the apartment, but this was not the case. Luke had left a note, saying that he and Jocelyn had gone out for dinner.

Clary wouldn't be surprised if making out with Jace for long periods of time caused heart damage. After slow kisses for a while, she pulled his shirt off and things quickly escalated. His lips trailed down her neck, and his crawled under the hem of her shirt, running up and down the sides of her torso.

Clary heard a car door slam. She broke apart.

"As much as I love this, I think my parents are home." She said, admiring his golden skin and toned muscles.

"Like what you see?" Jace said, in his cocky way.

"Just put your shirt on, before my mom comes in." Clary said, blushing.

"Even middle-aged woman can't resist my charms." He winked. Clary laughed and threw his shirt to him. He caught it deftly and pulled it on as she ran her hands through her disheveled hair and pulled the hem of her blouse down.

"I should go," Jace said, kissing Clary quickly on her perfect lips.

She knew it was true.

"I love you." She whispered, as he climbed up on her windowsill. He looked back, surprised. His golden eyes softened.

"I love you too." He said softly. And Clary blushed at the expression in his eyes as he looked at her.

And then he was gone.

**A/n:  
I just couldn't resist publishing this on 12-12-12 :D**

**-PAR**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary captured another line of Simon's face as he lay on her bed. Some sort of music was playing softly in the background as Simon stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to do! She acts like everything is fine, but I don't think it is. She treats me like I'm a nerd and every time I tell her that I love her, she brushes it off." He sighed and rolled to his other side.

"Have you tried telling her how you feel?" Clary asked skeptically, peering around her paint-splattered easel.

"Like that would make a difference. It's _Isabelle_," He said, as if that explained everything, which it did.

Clary stayed silent. She was personally sick of all the Isabelle drama. True, they were friends, but Isabelle was exasperating Simon. She pulled open the blinds to let in a bit more natural morning light.

"And so yesterday I said to her," Simon began but stopped when he saw the expression on Clary's face.

"Simon, just go see her. Scream how you feel at her face if she won't listen. Complaining to me isn't going to help anything." She put down her paintbrushes, annoyed, as Simon left the room.

"I love you!" She called after him, starting to regret snapping at him.

"I love you, too," A deeper voice stood in the windowsill, looking like a angel outlined in shimmering gold. Clary slowly walked over to him.

"Are you too Shadowhunter to use the actual door?" She teased.

"Seeing as I would have to talk to your parents forever if I did, I didn't think you minded." He said, pulling her toward him. She wrapped her arms around his muscular frame, savoring Jace.

He tilted her chin up gently, searching her eyes. A half-smile graced his face and Clary's cheeks were rosy. Slowly their lips met, quickly escalating into something more.

"Ewww!" Someone screamed from the door. They broke apart quickly, thinking it was Clary's parents.

It was Simon. "I just come back to get my freaking jacket and you two are already going at it!" He grabbed his leather jacket off the top of Clary's easel as they resumed kissing.

"Hey, it's Simon." He heard the crackle of cell static as he lounged on a park bench.

"Hi, want to go for dinner tonight?" Isabelle said quickly. Simon felt a prickle of annoyance that she had asked him first.

"Sure, the Lucky Duck in Chinatown." Simon said, equally as rushed.

Two could play at that game.

Simon felt butterflies n his stomach as Isabelle's chocolate cake came. He chewed on his lip nervously.

"Isabelle, we need to talk." Simon said slowly.

"Then talk," She replied equally impatiently.

"I feel like you never listen to how I feel about stuff, including you. You try to change everything about me," gesturing to his 500 Armani designer boots," I feel like you don't like dating _me_. You just like the idea of dating a vampire. You never open up to me, and it's hard to have a relationship with someone like that. You always get bitter and jealous when I'm hanging out with Clary, even though I don't like her anymore." Simone finished her speech, feeling incredibly better.

"That's really how you feel?" Isabelle said angrily.

"Yeah!" Simon said, aware that they were making a scene.

"UGH! What about YOU and all YOUR faults. You think I like dating a scrawny, immature guy that's going to stay 16 forever? Who's completely unstylish, relies way too much on other people, and dresses like a hobo/geek without my help? I don't." Isabelle ranted.

Simon ripped of the boots, set them on the table, and paid the check.

"We're over." He said, taking in the furious expression on her face than leaving.

Following his absence, Isabelle screamed and threw a boot at the sever, who ran away hastily. She ran out of the restaurant before anyone could see her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan and Maia sat on the couch, side by side, playing Call of Duty, hands working furiously at the controllers.

"Almost there…" Maia said, as the aimed a gun at one of the enemy.

"Ha! I'm going to get there first!" Jordan yelled, as his character raced across the dark beach. All the sudden the screen went black and the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Jordan said, throwing his controller on the coffee table and walking over to the beat up armoire. Maia checked her watch.

"Shit, it's like six thirty." She said, surprised. The two had spent the whole day on the couch, breaking in Jordan's new Xbox.

"You hungry?" He asked, casually tossing her a flashlight. She flipped it on, following him into the kitchen. Jordan rooted through the fridge, occasionally throwing out an item or two. In the end, they had a beer apiece, with tacos they quickly made. Maia led him out onto he fire escape, where is was slightly lighter than inside. As they sat down, she was aware of his leg pressing against hers in the small space. Slowly, she munched on a taco while Jordan chugged a beer. The air grew cooler, and she began to feel it through her thin t-shirt. She set her empty bottle and plate on the windowsill. Maia began to feel sleepy, resting her head on Jordan's muscled shoulder. She had no idea how it happened, but thye were kissing, deep, hot breathless ones.

"As much as I want to keep making out here," Maia paused to catch her breath," I don't think the fire escape is a safe place."

He climbed through the window and pulled her through after him, pinning her up against the wall in the darkened bedroom. She could feel her chest heave as his lips trailed along her collarbone and his hands roamed up her back. He threw his shirt off, and she arched her neck as he traced along her spine with tender fingers. Slowly they made way over to the small bed, despratly kissing as if they were the last two people on earth.


End file.
